Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/VI
ZEWN. TEREN 26 – DZIEŃ. Odosobniona STACJA BADAWCZA – DWIE BUDY i kilka zestawów aparatury usadowionych na cyplu, w pobliżu Gór Alleluja. Budy, o rozmiarze autobusów, mogą być TRANSPORTOWANE W POWIETRZU. SAMSON LĄDUJE, uderzając w trawę pędem wirnika. Ludzie wyskakują, ubrani w MASKI. Posuwają się w kierunku budy, przyswajając spektakularną panoramę. ---- WEWN. BUDA – DZIEŃ. NORM i TRUDY pomagają JAKE'OWI z wózkiem, gdy przejeżdżają przez śluzę powietrzną. GRACE jest już w środku. Uruchamia mały agregat prądotwórczy, włącza światła i przyrządy. Są tu cztery łóżka, sterta przyrządów naukowych i -- za krótkim, łączącym korytarzem –- TRZY JEDNOSTKI ŁĄCZENIOWE – w drugim module. Podczas gdy Grace podłącza urządzenie łączeniowe, Jake zatrzymuje się, aby obejrzeć NIERUCHOME ZDJĘCIA STEREO, przyklejone taśmą wokół całego stanowiska pracy Grace. ZBLIŻENIE NA ZDJĘCIA –- Grace pozuje przy szkole, z różnymi uśmiechniętymi dziećmi. Na jednym jest z dwoma chudymi dziewczynami: młodszą Neytiri i starszą, podobną do niej dziewczyną. GRACE Jake, weź urządzenie numer dwa, jest najmniej felerne. Norm, potrzebuję cię, byś obsługiwał link Jake'a. Norm patrzy gniewnie na przechodzącego Jake'a. JAKE Hej. Masz problem? Norm zwraca się do Grace, kipiąc ze złości. NORM Trenowałem trzy lata na tę misję. Mówię biegle językiem Na'vi. (wskazuje na Jake'a) On wypadł z pieprzonej ciężarówki pełnej rzepyjest beznadziejnie naiwny, niedoinformowany i nagle stał się ambasadorem kultury!? GRACE To nie nasz wybór, Norm. Norm spogląda groźnie na Jake'a. NORM Nie przyjechałem tu zmywać naczynia, podczas gdy ty umawiasz się na międzygatunkowy seks. Norm odmaszerowuje. GRACE Nie może pójść daleko. Wskazuje na link Jake'a. GRACE Wsadźmy cię do środka. ---- WEWN. / ZEWN. DRZEWO DOMOWE - GNIAZDO ZMÓR. KAMERA – spojrzenie w dół centralnego szybu Drzewa Domowego, 80 metrów do gruntu. Mieszkańcy wyglądają jak mrówki. Jake próbuje dotrzymać kroku Neytiri, która wskakuje na rdzeń pnia jak lemur. Jake wspina się na ostatnią część, docierając do niej bez tchu. Neytiri prowadzi go na zewnątrz, na -- dużą gałąź. Przez szpary w listowiu Jake może zobaczyć inne wielkie drzewa, rozsiane w krajobrazie, jak ogromne parasole nad dżunglą. Neytiri kroczy po gałęzi w kierunku pewnego rodzaju konstrukcji – sieci zrobionej z gęsto tkanego włókna. Ciemne kształty przywarły do niej, poruszając się ze skórzastym szelestem. Neytiri wykonuje serię treli i kląsknięć. Jeden z kształtów rusza w ich kierunku, ukazując się w snopie światła. Wielka Górska Zmora. Znacznie większa niż zmory leśne, jest wyższa od Na'vi, z dziesięciometrową rozpiętością skrzydeł. Skórzasty dźwięk, jak trzepot żagli, gdy ląduje na gałęzi, na wprost Neytiri. JAKE A niech to!. NEYTIRI Nie patrz w jej oczy. Neytiri karmi zwierzę dużym ochłapem mięsa, które on łapie i przełyka. Neytiri mruczy do niego i gładzi jego szyję. Zwierzę wydobywa z siebie popisowy krzyk i niektóre z pozostałych w pobliskich cieniach – odpowiadają. Neytiri łapie swój warkocz i delikatnie łączy go z antenką zmory. Zmora drży i rozpościera skrzydła, gdy dokonuje się neuronowa więź. NEYTIRI Ikran nie jest koniem. Kiedy shahaylu się dokona, ikran będzie latał tylko z jednym łowcą przez całe życie. Wspina się płynnie na grzbiet zwierzęcia. NEYTIRI Aby stać się taronyu – łowcą – musisz wybrać swojego własnego ikrana. A on musi wybrać ciebie. JAKE Kiedy? NEYTIRI Gdy będziesz gotowy. ZMORA drży z oczekiwania. NEYTIRI Heeyaaayh! Jake robi unik, gdy wielkie skrzydła EKSPLODUJĄ - otwierając się i zmora odrywa się od gałęzi. Daje nura poprzez baldachim lasu, przechyla się mocno, wydobywa z siebie KRZYK i bije skrzydłami w potężnym wznoszeniu. Przechylając się zupełnie, Neytiri prowadzi zmorę w nurkujący lot. Jake instynktownie robi unik. KAMERA – na Neytiri, lecącą w perfekcyjnym zespoleniu ze swoim skrzydlatym wierzchowcem. Dżungla przetacza się poniżej niej. WEWN. BUDA – NOC / ZEWNĄTRZ Obraz stereo – video-log --Jake właśnie włączył kamerę. Wygląda na zmęczonego. JAKE Czy muszę to robić? Łóżko mi się marzy. Grace, za jego plecami, spogląda znad MIKROSKOPU, nachmurzona. GRACE Nie -- teraz, póki jest na świeżo. JAKE Tak, tak. (do kamery) Dni zaczynają mi się zacierać. Język jest kurewski, ale wyobrażam sobie, że to jak rozbieranie i czyszczenie broni. Powtarzanie. PRZERZUCA NAS TO DO CIĄGU LEKCJI – Jake i Neytiri klęczą razem wewnątrz Domowego Drzewa. Neytiri dotyka swoich warg końcami palców. JAKE Seyri. Neytiri dotyka po kolei swojego nosa, uszu, oczu. JAKE Ontu, mikyun, nari. NEYTIRI stoi obok niego, korygując jego postawę, gdy napina łuk. WYSZCZEKUJĄC rozkazy, TRZEPIE go po ramieniu, potem po łokciu - poprawiając go szorstko. GŁOS JAKE'A Neytiri myśli, że jestem w pewnym stopniu niedorozwinięty. JAKE - CZŁOWIEK – wydostając się z kapsuły łączeniowej, widzi -- TRUDY i NORMA przyłapanych na „akcie”, na pryczy Norma. Norm czerwieni się, Trudy macha, nakrywając ich głowy kocem. GŁOS JAKE'A Zachowanie Norma poprawiło się ostatnio. NORM pracuje z JAKE'IEM przy małym STOLE w kuchni. NORM Dziękuję ci? JAKE Ireiyo. Norm komicznie przejaskrawia wymowę. NORM Irrrreiyo. Irrrreiyo. musisz podkręcać R, podkrrręcaj. Norm zmusza Jake'a do powtarzania słowa, frustrując się coraz bardziej. GŁOS JAKE'A Dobrze, że Norm wrócił „z powrotem na pokład”, ale on też myśli, że jestem opóźniony w rozwoju. KAMERA podąża za stopami Jake'a, gdy biegnie po skałach, wskakuje na grube korzenie, biegnie po szorstkiej korze. GŁOS JAKE'A Moje stopy stają się bardziej mocne i wytrzymałe. Z każdym dniem mogę biegać dalej. Neytiri prowadzi go wzdłuż masywnego korzenia i wkrótce biegną 30 metrów ponad gruntem. Jake biegnie z nią poprzez drzewa, starając się dotrzymać jej kroku. Ona wspina się i skacze z łatwością małpy – czepiaka. GŁOS JAKE'A Muszę zaufać mojemu ciału, aby wiedzieć co robić. Z Neytiri – uczysz się szybko, albo giniesz. Neytiri wyskakuje w przestrzeń, spada, spada, aż -- łapie ogromny liść palmowy i chwytając się go, pozwala mu opaść, zwalniając jej spadanie. Puszcza go, leci dalej, pionowo, łapie następny liść. Jake podąża za nią w „skoku wiary”. akt wiary w coś bez istnienia. Kamera nurkuje wraz z nim, z liścia na liść, w dół i w dół, w oszałamiającym kinetycznym pędzie. Spada z ostatniego liścia, lądując obok niej na sportowym szlaku. Jest rozanielony, że wciąż jeszcze żyje. Neytiri jest zaskoczona, że podążył za nią. Że przeżył. KAMERA na Jake'a – człowieka, w budzie. Zamyślony - ogląda zdjęcia Grace ze śmiejącymi się dziećmi ze szkoły. WNĘTRZE DOMOWEGO DRZEWA – wspólny teren Na'vi – Avatar Norma oficjalnie wita Mo'at. Matriarchini spogląda na Grace, klękającą by uściskać dzieci, które zna. Oczy Grace błyszczą, gdy gawędzi z nimi w Na'vi. GŁOS JAKE'A Zabajerowałem Mo'at, by dała Grace i Normowi zgodę na przyjście. Teraz Grace robi mi nawet kawę każdego ranka, przed wejściem do linku. Grace spogląda w górę na zbliżającą się Neytiri. Jest to niezręczna chwila pomiędzy nimi. Grace wykonuje formalny gest powitania. GRACE (napisy w Na'vi) Widze Cię see you, Neytiri Mo'at'ite. NEYTIRI Widze Cię, Doktor Grace Augustine. INNY DZIEŃ – Neytiri klęczy na szlaku, wskazując Jake'owi ślady w błocie. Dotyka czubków roślin wokół niej, wącha powietrze. GŁOS JAKE'A Uczę się odczytywać tropy na szlaku, przy źródłach wody, najmniejsze zapachy i dźwięki. Jake i Neytiri obserwują przez zasłonę liści, jak stado wielkich, opancerzonych STURMBEEST'ów przechodzi przez płyciznę jeziora. Pośrodku stada młode są chronione pomiędzy nogami rodziców przed drapieżnikami. Jeden z byków trąbi i gromada tetrapteronów wzbija się w powietrze. Eksplozja purpurowych skrzydeł. Jake wpatruje się w dziwny, obcy i dziki żywy obraz. INNE MIEJSCE – Neytiri stoi zupełnie nieruchomo, za wyjątkiem uszu, które poruszają się, żyjąc własnym życiem. Jej oczy są zamknięte. Mówi bardzo delikatnie do Jake'a.... NEYTIRI Kiedy nic nie słyszysz, usłyszysz wszystko. Kiedy nic nie widzisz, zobaczysz wszystko. GŁOS JAKE'A Czasami, nie mam pojęcia o czym ona mówi. Jake i Neytiri skradają się cicho, śledząc dużego samca Sześcionoga – sześcionożne, podobne do jelenia stworzenie. Neytiri obserwuje, jak Jake fachowo zakłada strzałę, napina łuk. Bierze zwierzę na muszkę, podąża za nim naciągniętym łukiem, w końcu rozluźnia ramię. Zen w łucznictwie. GŁOS JAKE'A Minął już miesiąc i wciąż nie wolno mi zabijać. Ona mówi, że las nie dał jeszcze pozwolenia. Neytiri i Jake czołgają się przez poszycie leśne. Ona pokazuje palcem i on rozchyla liście – ukazuje się samica - matka viperwolfów, przynosząca mięso swoim młodym, które harcują między jej nogami. Liże im pyszczki. GŁOS JAKE'A Jest dużo takich bzdurnych rzeczy. Neytiri zawsze nawija o przepływie energii, duszach zwierząt i tym podobnych.... VIDEO LOG – Jake – człowiek - mówi do obiektywu. Zmienił się – nieogolony, z zapadniętymi policzkami. Blady. JAKE (z uśmieszkiem) Mam tylko nadzieję, że to gówno z przytulaniem się do drzew, to nie wszystko. Widoczna za nim Grace garbi się nad swoimi próbkami. GRACE (nie odwracając oczu od próbek) Tu nie chodzi tylko o koordynację oko – ręka. Musisz słuchać tego, co mówi. Spróbuj zobaczyć las jej oczami. JAKE Przepraszam! To jest chyba mój video – log, nie?! Neytiri i Jake poruszają się przez nocny las, otoczeni przez galaktykę świetlistej bioluminescencji. Poruszają się z gracją, bezdźwięcznie – dwa leśne duchy. ZBLIŻENIE na Jake'a – źrenice jego kocich oczu rozszerzają się. Nocny las zalewa jego mózg doznaniami z milionów bio - źródeł. NOCNE UJĘCIE – znad głowy – Jake i Neytiri polują z łukiem z czółna – canoe, nad wielkimi świecącymi anemonami, rosnącymi na dnie zbiornika wodnego. Wielka ryba płynie naprzeciw pastelowej poświaty. Zap! Jake upolował ją. Trzyma ją w górze triumfująco. INNY DZIEŃ – Neytiri stoi blisko za Jake'iem, korygując jego pozycję, gdy naciąga swój łuk. Ale tym razem jej ręce są delikatne, gdy przesuwają się po jego ramionach i barkach. Świadomy jej dotyku Jake ma problem z koncentracją. Ich oczy spotykają się, Neytiri szybko się odsuwa . NOC – wchodzą na polanę, wypełnioną sięgającymi po pierś paprociami. Neytiri nakazuje mu poruszać się powoli. Zbliżają się do stworzenia na jednej z paproci. Brzydkie, patykowate, podobne do jaszczurki – zwierzątko - siedzi na liściu. Gdy Jake się zbliża ...SNAP! Długi korkociąg wiruje, rozwijając bioluminescencyjną membranę – tarcza na metr szeroka, otwiera się jak chiński wachlarz. Odlatuje, żywe frisbee. Wachlarzowata jaszczurka unosi się poprzez polanę. Neytiri nurkuje w paprocie z ostrym krzykiem. Eksplozja kolorów, gdy tuzin wachlarzowatych jaszczurek zrywa się do lotu. Śmiejąc się szeroko, skacze naokoło, jak mała dziewczynka, dopóki wszystkie nie latają. Po raz pierwszy jest radosna, nie kontroluje się i jest zupełnie sobą – z nim. WEWNĄTRZ linku – oczy Jake'a otwarte w ciemnościach. Nie wie gdzie jest. Z trudem otwiera pokrywę kapsuły, mrugając z powodu światła. GŁOS JAKE'A Wszystko jest teraz na opak. Jakby tam był prawdziwy świat, a ten tutaj – był snem. KAMERA z bliska pokazuje Jake'a naciągającego cięciwę łuku. Jego oczy skupione w intensywnej koncentracji. Uderzenie – strzała leci....Jake wyciąga strzałę z drgającego ciała sześcionoga . Dobija ranne zwierzę swoim nożem. Mówi, zacinając się, ale z uczuciem, w Na'vi. JAKE (w Na'vi) I see you - widzę cię, bracie i dziękuję ci. Twoja dusza idzie na spotkanie z Eywą. Twoje ciało tu pozostanie, aby stać się częścią ludu. Neytiri obserwuje go z aprobatą. NEYTIRI Czyste ubicie. Jesteś gotowy.